


Not Dead Yet

by LaterTuesday



Category: Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he's killed one man, he's killed two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dead Yet

He didn't tell.

He could have, really, if he wanted to, found someone, left a note.

Hell, he could have used his death curse on her.

She's a warlock. A _relapsed_ one.

Even if her first transgression was done with good intent, without being aware of the laws that she was breaking or the damage she was inflicting.

Ignorance of the law is no excuse.

But he still remembers hesitating when it fell on him to execute her last year. He really hadn't wanted to do it then, anymore than he wants to do it now. She looked like a little girl. All tears and childish fear. Her blue and pink hair made her look even younger, and made him feel old.

Turning her in would have been a death sentence. Maybe she deserves it. But Morgans already killed one man today, two, if the gush of blood pouring out of his leg is any indication.

Dresden seems to have a good head on his shoulders, or maybe that's the blood loss talking. But he is a survivor. It seems doubtful he'd risk his life for the girl if she was a lost cause.

Morgan is so very tired of killing.

He's as a good as dead, but hopefully Molly Carpenter still has a chance left.


End file.
